reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fires Diminished
Details: Questgiver: Jules Cullen Location: Cavern of Seeing Narrative: Arriving back at the Cavern of Seeing nothing appears amiss until entering The Oracles' domain. The damage is severe and The Oracle is nowhere to be found, Jules Cullen who is already there will advise of the known details. Tip: Take time to explore the dwelling; a Lost Scroll in connection with There Came a Dark Rider can be found. Follow Tiber as he fearlessly follows the scent trail, secure The Oracle’s safety and learn of the next stone and Mor Dradig. Take leave and head to the hills above Chorrol to continue on the quest for the Fire Stone. Detailed Walkthrough: Arriving back at the Cavern of Seeing nothing appears amiss until entering The Oracles' domain. The damage is severe and The Oracle is no where to be found, engage Jules Cullen in conversation and she will divulge all of the information she has. Take leave of the Cavern and as soon as exiting Tiber, The Oracle’s dog will bark. Tiber will be found across the bridge to the right standing near a pool of blood. The quest will update when Tiber and the pool of blood are approached. Tip: Take time to explore the dwelling; a Lost Scroll in connection with There Came a Dark Rider can be found. Stick close to Tiber as he follows The Oracle's scent trail up the hill to Fort Black Boot and into the ruins. Dispatch the Dark Agents who are bound and determined to kill the dog as he leads you through Fort Black Boot ruins to a secret passageway. Tiber will stop at the activator to open the passage way, touch the column and the opening below will be revealed. Continue following Tiber as he goes through the now revealed door and into Bootleggers Mine and on through to Bootlegger Port. Tiber will lead you to a docked ship and the quest will update. Board the ship and before going below prepare for battle, the Dark Agents are thick. The Captain knows nothing of what is going on below so bypass this non-combatant. Go through the hatch and dispatching the Dark Agents making your way down to the hold and The Oracle. Dispatch the last Dark Agent and retrieve the holding cell key from his possession, enter the cell and engage The Oracle in conversation. The Oracle will be relieved, thankful and tired. She will not reveal more information than what is needed for the next stone, the Fire Stone. The portal to Mor Dradig is in the hills above Chorrol. Turning around from The Oracle to take leave, Jules Cullen will arrive and engage conversation. She too will be thankful and appreciative, adding the Blades will care for The Oracle and take her to Cloud Ruler Temple for safety. Jules will also pass a message on from Grandmaster Thierny; congratulations Agent. Take leave of Bootlegger Port and travel to the hills above Chorrol to continue on the quest for the Fire Stone in Mor Dradig. Secret Passageway and hidden column.JPG|The Secret Passageway and Column Secret Passageway and hidden column map location.JPG|Secret Passageway and Column Map Location Fire Diminished Quest Update Bootlegger's Port.JPG|Fires Diminshed Quest Udpdate Category:RST Main Quest